


The Complicated Life of Eren and Levi

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheese Nips, Crack, F/M, Help, M/M, My friend wrote this at 1 am, Nipples, Sasha strips, Sexy Times, What the Hell, ereri, i dont even know, levi x eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: Eren just wants to be loved by Levi. Levi just wants to be loved by Eren. What happens when a confused Sasha, upset Armin, and protective Mikasa get in the way? Lets find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mY FRIEND WROTE THIS AT 1 AM AND I GAVE IT A SERIOUS TITLE AND SUMMARY AND I WANTED TO SHARE THIS WITH THE WORLD
> 
> Creds to my best buddy friend for writing this piece of art.

Once upon a time there was a little hoe named Levi. Levi was a short little boi who was actually the worlds biggest underground gangster ,. He also happens to be the best Titan killer known to man... but thats a story for another time ;0. One day as Levi was doing his regular stalking on his main hoe Eren Jaeger , he ran into his best buddy pal Sasha. Now, Sasha is not too fond of her captain so she was quite disappointed to have been so unfortunate as to run into this short, gay , Eren-loving skank. He might as well be Mikasa. Levi, surprised that someone had noticed his secret stalking spot, ran as quickly as he could across the town into a empty corridor. Sasha was shocked to her very core on why the Captain was running from her when she has shown him nothing but kindness and a slightly less full food pantry. Sasha has never hated him more, I mean yeah she can hate him , but there is absolutely no reason for him to dislike me she thought to herself. Levi was unsure of what his next move would be, he was 100% sure that Sasha and everyone else who was training outside saw him running frantically for his life. 

Eren looked over at a livid Sasha who was throwing her easy to remove clothing around the grassy area. “Sasha, what's wrong?” Eren asked, concerned for his friend who was trying to unbutton her top. “mANN CAPTAIN SHORT SH*T REALLY HAS SOME NERRVE!” Sasha yelled ripping her button up off. Everyone gasped in shock at the lady who suddenly didn't have a shirt on. “Sasha are you crazy! Hide those!” Eren yelled covering her exposed top half. 

Levi decided to sort himself out and go back to the training grounds when he saw the unthinkable. He didn't know how to respond to his man fondling a woman's breasts.

Levi wasn't quite sure how to process this. Was he gay? Or European? Or maybe he was straiGht? Oh god no he cant be , Levi laughed to himself remembering how gay Eren was for him. Sasha was very aware of the fact that Levi was very much so infatuated with Eren so she didn't try to stop the covering of the body. 

Eren was going to kill himself. He wasn't quite into this situation. He was so gay. So gay for Levi, which he didn't even know where he was. He decided to just run. He didn't want to at first but Sasha was being to straight with him and he needed the hot Mr Levi. Of course Mikasa followed him though because she doesn't trust Captain. The only reason she doesn't trust Levi is the reason Eren actually wants to see Levi a lot of the time. “eREN!” Armin yells from across the field. Oh of course this guy that looks like Shirley Temple and follows him everywhere is here. God I love Levi.

Levi wanted to kill himself. He didn't know how to get his man into his room with him. That's when Eren jumped into the room and knocked over a desk and 27 rice paddies on his way in. “LORD LEVI THE LESSERS ARE FOLLOWING ME.” Levi knew what that meant. “Block them with the empty boxes of Cheese Nips!” Eren took the tons of boxes and blocked the door successfully from Mikasa and Armin. 

Levi and Eren had hot times ;)O)


End file.
